Analysis of biopsies of patients with various forms of glycogenosis and other storage diseases with particular interest concerning pseudo type I glycogenosis. Further investigation of the control of glycogen metabolism in isolated liver cells. Particular attention will be paid to the role of ions (K+, Na+ and Ca++) and to the effect of alpha and beta adrenergic effectors. The control of glconeogensis in relation with the interconversion of two forms of pyruvate kinase and with the control of phosphofructokinase. The control of glycogen metabolism in adipose tissue. Purification and properties of phosphorylase phosphatase and synthetase phosphatase. Investigation of the kinetic properties of AMP deaminase in human and chicken liver in relation with the pathogensis of gout.